The Dark Memoirs
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: This shall be a place for my darker works. Torture, rape, all that lovely crap. DARK FICS AHEAD. R&R please!(at your own discretion) the two characters on the search are the major two of the current chapter. Darkness so far: torture, gore, rape abuse
1. A Witch

_WARNING: dark and depressing stuff ahead, a bad ending is guaranteed._

Namine was a simple girl. She had two brothers she loved dearly: Roxas and Ventus, identical twins in every way except personality. Her parents, Sora and Kairi, were benevolent and kind. Life was perfect, in those simple little ways. At least, until it was ripped apart.

**Taken**

"Ventus, Roxas, you both know you shouldn't throw stones at the neighbor's cows. We owe them the milk they give us."

Namine said sternly to her brothers, both of whom sagged with guilt. She went from stern and cold to a warmer, nicer tone. "I still love you both, but you're 15. It's time you grew up."**  
**

A knock at the door interrupted her scolds. Kairi was at the apothecary's, getting herbs for Ven's sore throat. Sora was working in the fields like he always did. **  
**

"Yes?"

Namine asked, opening the door. Her voice caught in her throat when she saw a church messenger. He held out a scroll, and read aloud**  
**

"Namine Hikari, you have been accused of heresy and witch-craft."

Ventus and Roxas stared numbly at the intruder, as his consort took their dearly beloved sister away. They stared into each other's wet, blue eyes, knowing she had the most meager chance of coming home.

**Trials**

"Please, I haven't done anything!"

Namine pleaded to the church's inquisitor, known as DiZ. DiZ scoffed, and leaned in closer to his assistant, Vanitas.**  
**

"Begin the search for the mark."

he sighed. It was then Vanitas stripped away Namine's clothes, searching for her witch-mark. Namine, wearing only a simple, yet very short white dress, grimly noticed the way Vanitas eyed her, feeling violated, and alone.**  
**

"Found it."

Vanitas said a good hour later. He then walked back to his notes and jotted every detail down. DiZ cleared his throat.**  
**

"Namine, when did you began consorting with the devil?"

****Vanitas's quill was poised, ready to jot down notes at a moment's glance.**  
**

"I don't consort with Him! I swear under God himself that I haven't done anything wrong!" DiZ rolled his eyes.**  
**

"That's what they all say. Vanitas, ready the flame, that'll prove her."**  
**

Vanitas once again left his post, and brought out a candle. He lit it, then said to Namine,

"You have nothing to fear if you are innocent."

Namine looked at Vanitas's scrawl. He had recorded every whimper, every word.

She took a deep breath, and held her hand to the flame. She held it there, as if she felt nothing. But her hand blistered, becoming red. The smell of burning flesh dispersed throughout the room. After a minute, she had to take her hand back, and she held it close to her body, whimpering with pain.

"Well then, Namine. This is proof enough that you are a witch. Take her away, I have other heathens to take care of." DiZ said with a drawling voice.

Vanitas rolled up the scroll, saying sadly "Such a shame she has to die. She has such a great body..." DiZ glanced at Vanitas, annoyed. "You know we have to keep up the people's trust. Besides, I can't pardon every girl you like."

Vanitas sighed, "I know, DiZ, I know. So, who's the next target? How about those two boys... what were their names? Something with a 'us' at the end for the both of 'em."

"Roxas and Ventus? Indeed, good choice of target. There is no doubt they'll be crying for their sister-"

"Excuse me,"

a voice cut in. It sounded like it should've been merry and cheerful, but it was harsh and cold. Sora was leaning in the doorway, his countenance grim and annoyed. "I'm here for my daughter." His blue eyes were devoid of the laughter they normally had. The sapphire orbs flickered to Vanitas, and his scowl deepened.

"Who knew the church would hire a corrupt brat like my brother. No wonder everyone is blaming another."

Vanitas laughed, and responded with contempt "Since when were _you_ so broody, dearest brother?"

"Shut. Up. Vanitas. You _better _not have laid a _finger _on my daughter or else-"

"Oh the witch you mean?" DiZ caught in, continuing his bored tone. "She's gone."

Sora slammed his hands on the table, outraged

"SHE HASN'T DONE A SINGLE THING WRONG IN HER LIFE!"

DiZ calmly glared at Sora, his gold eyes cold. "I would watch that tongue. It is _very _easy to ruin one's reputation you know."

Sora swallowed, his fury faded. Still there, but less intense.

"Fine." he hissed. "Have it your way." Without another word, Sora left.

DiZ stood up, and walked over to the door tossing Vanitas a ring of keys

"He thinks a little too valiantly. Oh well. Vanitas, I'm leaving you the keys to Namine's cell. Ensure she does not leave."

Vanitas only smiled as he caught the keys in his hand, knowing exactly what it meant.

**Death**

Namine was shivering in the early morning light. She was tied up to a stake, kindling being tossed at her feet. A crowd was already appearing, most sadly shaking their heads.**  
**

Roxas and Ventus, on the other hand, were just waking up.**  
**

"She's gone..."

Ventus said simply. He still had trouble coping with the loss. Roxas ruffled his brother's hair, trying hard to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, she'll be back before we know it. I have an idea, we could go to the bakery and get some sweet-rolls, how about that, Ven?"

Ventus smiled, and nodded. Yet the choked sensation in his throat didn't leave.**  
**The two boys made their way across town, holding each other's hands so they wouldn't be separated.**  
**

"Hey Roxas, what's up with the crowd?"

They were too short, and couldn't see what was going on. Though Roxas was hearing enough to get the gist.

"Nothing we need to worry about." he said sharply. "Let's go."

Roxas was hearing things like "poor _girl_," "_Her _luck has run out"

_It **ISN'T** Namine. It **CAN'T** be Namine. Namine would never-_

A girl's shriek interrupted Roxas's thoughts.

Ventus dropped his sweet-roll. "Namine...!"

Ventus let go of his brother's hand, screaming for his sister, pushing through the crowd. Ventus was all but scrambling towards his sister, fighting through the horde.

"Ventus! VENTUS! Come back here!"

Roxas cried, hoping he would listen. Roxas followed, but calling for his brother to come back.

Ventus leaped to his sister, who was already wreathed in flames "Please! Don't leave without me Namine!"

Roxas stood in horror as he watched his siblings burn.

**Aftermath**

"Roxas, are you alright? Where's your brother?"

Roxas numbly walked past Kairi. Her voice wasn't registered in his shattered mind.**  
**

"They're dead..." he muttered, collapsing on his bed. "They're dead..."

The whole night he cried.

The next morning, he was gone from this cruel world.

Hanging limp on a tree.

* * *

Me: Everyone dies at the end, so sue me. It's filed as tragedy for a reason. Hope I got the feeling right =\


	2. Twisted

Sora yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as they adjusted to the comfortably dim light of Travserse Town. Wow Meow, his very first Dream Eater, purred behind him as it began to stir.

"Good morning!" He yawned again "Time for a brand new day of training!"

Wow Meow made an annoyed little whine. Sora laughed, and buried his face in his friends fur "Oh come on! It'll be fun! Think of all the good dreams we'll send!" Wow Meow started licking Sora's face, the teenager giggling "Alright! Alright!"

He shifted over, lying on his stomach with his palms pressed against the ground "Okay, push-ups first!"

Wow Meow had its legs splayed out, still yawning slightly.

Sora then pushed up, then dropped into a perfect push-up "ONE!"

Wow Meow lifted its stubby legs in perfect synch. Things continued like that, until Sora exclaimed "FIFTY!" and sat back. He leaned back on his arms despite their burning protests, and took large, winded breaths.

After resting only a moment he went through the rest of his routine: 50 squats, one minute in the plank position, 100 jumping jacks...

There was NO WAY he was going to fail the Mark of Mastery exam again. He couldn't stand facing that failure for a second time. What if he took it with someone else? Kairi? Axel?- _no, it's Lea now_, he reminded himself.

He flopped onto the ground, giving himself a quick break. Wow Meow flopped onto him, whining and licking his cheek.

"S-stop it!" He weakly protested "Wow Meow! STOP!"

It stopped, but barked worriedly. Sora sighed and sat up, cuddling the cat-like creature "Hey, everything's okay..." He scratched it between the ears, a spot he learned many a Spirit loved. Wow Meow purred briefly before whining again, and lightly trying to push him down. Sora squeezed the Dream Eater like a teddy bear, saying "Don't worry! I'm not over-exerting myself."

He then set Wow Meow down as he got into a handstand. He had been meaning to add another excercise to his routine, VERTICAL push-ups. As he began pumping his arms, Wow Meow squealed so loud his Aura Lion nearby growled at it in annoyance.

"I... Don't... Know... What's... The big... Deal!" Sora grunted, trying not to let the vibrant and disorienting colors of his Spirits make him nauseous. Four more later he collasped onto his back, huffing and puffing. He soon noted all the Dream Eaters gathering around him, worriedly making noises. He conceded, sighing "I guess... T-ten... Is... Good... Enough..."

The Dream Eaters relaxed, but then grew worried again when Sora added "For now..."

Honestly, the whole sky was spinning, he couldn't get enough breath, his throat felt so dry. A Tama Sheep rubbed his face, baa-ing gently and fretfully. He rubbed its soft, cloud-like wool, chuckling "Hey, things... Things will be alright..."

Sora suddenly bolted up, startling several Dream Eaters.

Someone was watching from the shadows. He had heard a chuckle, a footstep, a gentle swish. He stood, but ended up leaning on a Pegaslick for support. He was too tired to stand on his own. A Me Me Bunny hopped over, but he sternly said "I'm fine."

He looked up, noting a Halbird crying out above. Yep. Someone was deifinitely there.

A Keeba Tiger prowled in front of Sora, growling at a shadowed alleyway. Sora got off of the Pegaslick, hobbling over, summoning his Keyblade, and calling out hoarsely "WHO'S THERE?!"

He felt a slight tug at his pants, and looked down to find Wow Meow tugging for him to rest. Sora knelt down and gently pulled it off "I can handle myself." It flopped back, whining.

Sora meanwhile stepped beyond the safe border provided by the Keeba Tiger, yelling again "WHO'S THERE?!" A loud roar caused him to flinch, and he whirled around to find a Tyranto Rex storming at him angrily.

Sora held up the Kingdom Key, and the Spirit halted in its tracks.

"STAY." Sora commanded all of them.

They then reluctantly backed down, and Sora moved forward again "I said, who's-AGGGH!"

A cold blue beam shot out of the shadows and wrapped itself skillfully around Sora's neck. Half a second later shocks racked his weakened body, and he collasped while the Dream Eaters squealed in worry and outrage.

Sora felt a hand grab his wrist, and the world faded to black.

...

He didn't know how much time passed while unconscious. Hours. Days. Same difference. But he finally awoke and age later, and murmured sleepily "huh...?" He tried to rub his eyes, but was granted the welcoming feeling of coarse rope keeping his hands behind this back. His ankles were tied to the legs of his chair, and soon adrenaline started pumping.

"Huh?! W-WHO DID THIS?!"

He froze upon hearing an all-too-familiar click "We did, tiger."

He turned his head, eyes widening at the Arrowgun pointed straight at his head. He then glowered defiantly, as if he was trying to erase the fear he held moments earlier

"Xigbar."

The elder man laughed, setting aside the gun while the other rested on his shoulder "Oh, so you remember me? How sweet." His single golden eye glinted with mischievous delight.

He began pacing, Sora watching every move "We still have plans for a Thirteenth member in our darkness." He stopped, grinning wide and causing the scars across his face to stretch and morph "You willing to accept an invitation?"

Sora strained against his bonds, hissing "NEVER."

Xigbar laughed, walking again "Oh please, you'll be begging to join when we're through with you."

Sora heard a readying click behind him again, and braced for the worst.

He jerked slightly and gasped in pain as a bolt went straight through his hands. He felt white-hot tears gather, but he stubbornly wiped them away on his jacket. Xigbar laughed "Oh, little kiddy gonna cry?"

"Shut up." Sora growled. He was starting to dislike the queasy feeling of blood gathering in his gloves.

"Come on, this is just the tip of the iceberg. If you're crying now, you'll be screaming later." Xigbar grabbed Sora's chin "Just a little darkness, that's all we ask."

Sora clamped down on Xigbar's hand, the man jerking it away with a pained cry "OW! You little-"

"Xigbar, you obviously have no clue how to handle this situation." Came a low, flat, bored drawl. Sora's chair scooted across the floor as he yelled "YOU!"

Xehanort the younger had walked in, skin still a caramel tan, eyes golden like Xigbar's, but far more cold and malicious. He shook his head lightly, white, slicked back hair swaying lightly behind him "You're going to get nowhere with this."

Xigbar pouted, still rubbing his hand "Stupid kid bit me."

"Yes, because there are RULES to this art." Xehanort sighed.

"No one told me that."

Xehanort's cold voice became hotter with anger "Begone you imbecile! Now, before I lose my temper!"

Xigbar rolled his eyes, but left anyways. He muttered about being ordered around by a child, but soon even his footsteps were gone. Xehanort turned back to Sora.

The mortal enemies stared at each other for several minutes, each taking in signs of weakness, signs of anything they could exploit.

Xehanort raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. The ropes around Sora's hands slithered aside, latching themselves onto the floor. "I am going to ask you, which would you rather have: your arms, or your life?"

Sora laughed mockingly "What life?! The darkness, the way YOU'RE using it, isn't any life at all- AHHHH!"

He was cut off as the ropes began pulling on their own, inducing sickening cracks as his shoulders, elbows, and wrists dislocated. His hands, still held by a single bolt, suddenly sliced through it like butter. They stopped after awhile, leaving Sora to pant as flames of pain rushed along his arms. The agony was almost at his breaking point. He took shaky breaths, gently leaning his head back to keep Xehanort from seeing any sign of weakness, and to very carefully try and put his shoulders back into place.

A cold hand ran down his exposed neck, and in surprise Sora's head shot right back up-

And he ended up crashing his lips into Xehanort's.

Instantly he tried pulling away, making all sorts of displeased noises, but Xehanort grabbed the back of his hair and forced him in. His first kiss was being shared with a monster he had no love in his heart for, and that made him FURIOUS. He struggled as much as he could, but soon found there were a few guilty pleasures in this horrid act as Xehanort ignored every sense of the words "personal space". He HATED this, the hand forcing him to stay in this submissive place, the other exploring everywhere, the fact the cruelest person he knew was causing him to react in ways he never had.

But something inside of him wanted more of this. A continuation. He didn't know if it was curiosity or desire, but it scared him.

Xehanort suddenly backed away, yanking Sora's head back. Sora grunted as his arms inflamed in pain again, but then softly gasped and shuddered as kisses were tenderly placed on his collarbone. He felt a hand massaging his leg, not liking its steady, upward creep.

But then he took opprotunity, and managed to ram his broken shoulder into Xehanort in an attempt to get him off. He winced as Xehanort yanked at his hair-

He froze as he heard an unzipping noise. He glanced fearfully at Xehanort, finding the young man's expression, not to be its usual flatness, but full of triumph.

"No...!" He whispered pleadingly, shaking his head quickly "No! please!"

"Oh? Did I do something you're actually aware of, you naive little boy?" He chuckled darkly.

"No! No no no no no! PLEASE!" Sora cried desperately.

Xehanort leaned in, and kissed Sora again while re-zipping his pants, then slowly backed away with a full expression of success and victory.

Sora sank back, relieved but finding tears to fall without any consent.

"Now you know, my dear, dearest little Sora," Xehanort crooned "How to injure a heart to its fullest. You bring them over the edge, and yank them back right as they fall."

Sora only half-listened, too scared, too pained. He yelped when Xehanort traced his cheek, asking plainly "Pain, or pleasure?"

"W-what?!"

Xehanort rolled his eyes, as if not believing how slow Sora was "I'm giving you a choice, you ignorant boy: pain or pleasure?"

"T-that's nice..." Sora said softly. Xehanort laughed "It's as nice as we'll be. So, what's your choice? Pain," Sora gasped for air as his throat was suddenly strangled "or pleasure?" He then felt the other hand on his leg again.

he finally put two and two together, and screamed "Pain! I chose pain!"

Xehanort sighed disappointedly, but relinquished his grip and turned to leave "Then wait here for your choice." He stopped in the doorway, then said unnervingly "I hope you realize how you made a horrible decision."

And Sora was alone. He shuddered, still feeling mental and physical anguish. What did he do to deserve this? He tried summoning his Keyblade to escape, but the moment the warm metal touched his broken hands he cried out in agony, and his only hope of survival vanished into light.

Suddenly, his head was yanked back, and a sweet tasting cordial was shoved down his throat. The light burning sensation all over made him sigh in relief: a Hi-Potion! Someone had finally come to save him-

His eyes widened in horror as he found himself staring at the icy calm, slightly scarred face of the Lunar Divener himself, Saïx.

The man sighed "Oh please, quit acting so broken." He took the empty bottle out of Sora's mouth and tossed it away "I haven't even started yet."

Sora leaned forward, fervently trying to undo his ropes-

He felt a boot shove him, chair and all, into the floor, his face skidding painfully along it.

"You are such a brat." Saïx spat, but his voice remained as jarringly even and calm as it had always been. He saw Saïx's boot, but didn't comment: his bonds were finally loosening. He struggled with the rope, trying to make a hand-sized loop-

The chair splintered as Saïx's claymore slammed into it and Sora.

_Pro: only my hands are tied._

_Con: MY HANDS ARE TIED AND THERE'S A BERSERKING PSYCHOPATH IN THE SAME ROOM._

Another blow quickly smacked Sora to the other side of the room, and as he tried recooperating Saïx yanked him up by his hair "I am NOT letting you get away that easily, Sora, Roxas...Ventus."

Sora suddenly blue-screened. He was familliar with being called Roxas, but VENTUS? The name had an uncanny resemblance to Ven, a name he had been called in the ruins of The World That Never Was. Ven had been a gentle call: Ventus was a commanding scream. He realized had been called that name before-

He was suddenly brought out of his blue screen of death by something sharp impaling his arm against the wall. He screamed, trying to get away from the pain but only making it worse. "Just like some feral creature." Saïx noted "How pathetic." He then backed away, summoning his claymore and patiently waiting.

"What..." Sora gasped, clutching his arm while trying to pull out the firmly stuck knife "what are you doing?"

Saïx's claymore glinted cruelly "Wating for a fight."

"A FIGHT?!" Sora shrieked at him. He then ripped out the knife and bared it with his fury "FINE! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" He charged, swung, but was blocked- Quick as a flash, the same claymore that blocked him tossed him away easily. By the time Sora looked up again, it was too late.

There was a bloodcurdling, agonized scream as Saïx's claymore ripped across Sora's eyes.

Sora collasped, the knife clattering to the floor as his hands clutched his bloodied face uselessly. His senses were all drowned out to the deafening pain: eyes broken, ears filled with his own wail of torment, feeling nothing but blood on his skin, the metallic taste filling his mouth, and a horrid smell he couldn't describe.

He felt Saïx lift him by his cut arm, and he grabbed the hand sobbing "I can't see! I can't see!"

Saïx shoved him away, remarking "What an excellent observation."

Sora stumbled back, then got on his hands and knees to look for the knife. Being unresultful, he stood again and shakily summoned the Kingdom Key "Y-you expect a fair fight from me?!"

Saïx cleaned his claymore, saying dully "Your senses are crippled, your good arm is useless, your mind is panicking, your heart is teetering on the edge of darkness..." He readied the massive blade

"In short: NO."

Sora couldn't react when Saïx leaped at him, tearing his side open like paper, then ramming the claymore through his stomach and into the wall. Sora had no energy left to scream, just enough to pitifully cough up blood from his own demolished insides. Saïx then repeated the earlier gesture of pinning Sora's arm to the wall, but this time he continued, moving on to his other arm and then feet. He finally removed his claymore after that, asking mockingly "Cozy enough for you?"

Sora struggled to breathe, to maintain consiousness. He had to stay alive, for his friends, for Kairi. Falling asleep or unconscious meant victory for darkness and a crippling blow to light.

Saïx traced a vein in Sora's arm, continuing cruelly "I suppose it is. Perhaps that Kairi girl would love this."

Sora raised his head, eyes wide with fear and mouth hanging open in shock. "No! NO LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" He suddenly started coughing up more blood violently, his impaled limbs shooting out pain as he involuntarily strained against the knives holding them in place. _It's sad..._ He thought, _I can't tell what's tears and what's blood anymore... Can I even still cry...?_

"My next step," Saïx whispered in Sora's ear "is to rob you of your other senses: I will dull your touch with agony" Sora weakly moaned as Saïx twisted a knife "taint your taste with blood," sora felt a finger collect some of the blood from his eyes, and force its way into his mouth "smell only the scent of fear..." He trailed off suddenly, then pulled out his finger and said "I'll leave your ears to go deaf from your own screams..."

Saïx laughed "You know, I think I'll leave you here. I'll be back shortly."

There was a soft swoosh, and Sora was once again alone. He sighed, hoping the worst was over. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but it was useless. _Okay, checklist,_ he thought, trying to add some semblance of order-even when he HATED checklists-  
_eyes, gone,  
legs, pinned,  
arms, pinned,  
blood loss, I dunno but I'm gonna die soon if this continues without a potion,  
torso..._

_I don't think I could call it that anymore..._

He paused, sickened with himself for being so blunt. What if this was someone else? Pleading helplessly for him to tell them how they were? He lowered his head, feeling ashamed.

Another swoosh carried a voice with it, and Sora froze in horror.

"Let go of me! LET GO! Let go of me or Riku or Sora will- SORA!"

_Good God that's KAIRI. **KAIRI.**_ And Sora thought things couldn't get any worse.

He heard Saïx chuckle "If your prince needs you, go to him."

He groaned when he felt Kairi tackle him weeping "What did he do to you?"

"Ow... Kairi... Ow... Hurts..."

Kairi backed away, making a light, disgusted sound. "Don't worry, dear," Saïx told her "His blood looks good on you."

Kairi made an even louder disgusted noise, and yelled at him "You monster!"

Sora felt her hand stroke his cheek "I can't believe they did this to you." Sora shook his head "Kairi, get out of here or this will be _you_...!"

"No, Sora, I am not going to leave you here like this. I... I..." She skipped the formalities and just kissed him. Unpleasant and all-too-fresh memories of Xehanort rose, and he pulled away instantly, his heart racing, breaths fast and terrified.

"Do you... You don't...?" Kairi asked, confused and broken-hearted. Sora lightly shook his head, gasping through fresh pain "No... No I do feel the same Kairi. It's just... Just-"

"You're scared." She finished. Sora didn't like hearing her so torn and disappointed. "They've... Done a lot more than this..." She kept her hands on his cheeks, stroking his face and brushing his hair aside gently and soothingly "Haven't they?"

Sora nodded lightly, wishing he could hold her closer, smell the familiar scent of the sea she had always carried, say that nothing had happened to him at all. Kairi made a little sob, and Sora leaned his head on her shoulder. It hurt, it hurt _so much_, to do so, but he did it anyway.

"Shhhh... I'm right here."

"But that's the problem, you're HERE. Not safe, not happy!"

Sora only pulled away, and said firmly "I'm happy when you are."

Kairi leaned in again, but pulled away and asked softly "Can I?"

Sora's mouth twitched in a semblance of a smile, and he whispered "Of course... Thank you... Thank you so much for asking..." They gently kissed.

Sora felt fireworks go off in his head. Happiness, love, light. Yes, finally something good was happening. His first real kiss with Kairi, the one he had been dreaming about forever. The circumstances he didn't necessarily enjoy, but Kairi was enough-

Kairi's eyes suddenly snapped open, wide in alarm. Her hands fell limply to her side, legs beginning to buckle.

Saïx had taken opprotunity to send a blade right through her neck and Sora's, and with surgical accuracy snapped both their spinal cords-

"_**KAIRI!**_" Sora woke, sitting bolt upright and screaming bloody murder. Wow Meow, tucked under his arm, yelped and rolled away in panic. The Aura Lion and Keeba Tiger behind him, forming a pillow, roared in surprised unison. Several other Dream Eaters yelled in surprise and confusion at their beloved master's distress.

Sora panted "Kairi..." As he gripped the fabric of his poofy pants. It was all a dream- No, a nightmare. A sick, twisted, nightmare. HIS nightmare, but he wouldn't admit it.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yelled at his Spirits, several shrinking away and whimpering. Sora's tears spilled over as he continued "THAT WAS THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF MY LIFE!"

Broken, crippled, shocked, Sora curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees and sobbing. The Spirits shifted uncomfortably: no Nightmare Dream Eaters had arrived, no, they wouldn't risk getting so close to so many Spirits, but this horrible dream had come from Sora's own anxiety, his own demons.

Wow Meow bounded over, squeezing itself under Sora's arms. Sora quickly scooped it up, squeezing hard and shakily whispering "It was so real!" Wow Meow solemnly licked Sora's cheek, purring gently. "It was so real..." Sora whispered again while the other Dream Eaters gathered around him.

"So real..."

* * *

Okay, I don't know why I wrote this. BAD GUYS MADE ME DO IT, THERE.

anyways, I decided to turn this story into a collection for my dark fanfics. DARK. LIKE, ABOVE DARK AND PREVIOUS CHAPTER DARK. BECAUSE I HAVE IDEAS FOR MORE. yes. I do.

... QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT. I'M NOT A PSYCHOPATH. D=


	3. Dark Hearts Circus

Our story begins, with a simple flyer, fluttering on the breeze.

_DARK HEARTS CIRCUS!_

_- Fantastic sights!  
- Greusome scares!  
- Fun for the daring!_

_Open October 28- November 13th_

_All ages, all genders, all walks of life:_

_WELCOME._

Of course, this flyer attracted many a resident of the Destiny Islands. The place was so monotonous, so boring... Nothing had happened in years, not since they fell apart in the darkness so long ago...

Now, it was not the first time this circus had been in town, but it had felt like an age ago. A few rumors and fears and worries sprung up at the news: hadn't a group of teenagers become kidnapped the very last night the last time this place came into town? Still, the frenzied search for Sora and Roxas Tayio, Riku Yoake, and Kairi Hikari had vanished. They were deemed dead now, much to their parent's eternal dismay.

But back to our circus.

The crowd was awestruck as they were greeted by a tall man. By tall, I mean TOWERING. Ten feet easily!

"Hello!" He greeted the crowd awaiting to see what was inside. He brushed aside the curtain, and a lilting song poured out as he bellowed "Welcome to Dark Hearts Circus!"

"Welcome my dears, welcome to Dark Hearts here, welcome my friends, please don't be frightened now, so much to see, don't cover your eyes in fright..."

It was a long corridor they found, the singing, now having faded to childish gibberish and sighs, coming from somewhere near the end. Some held hands, already scared by the eerie singing.

Then they met their first sight, but it was quite tame, at first.

Just a boy, pale hair and skin, bound to a chair, unmoving and still as death.

"I don't know what's so scary about this-"

Everyone screamed in alarm as a raw and bloodied hunk of... SOMETHING was tossed into the boy's lap. Instantly he sprung on it, gobbling it up like some feral beast. When he was finished, he gaze at the crowd with hungry, cold, golden eyes and a demented grin with blood generously heaped around it.

Some fainted instantly, but the rest moved on.

No one bothered to pay attention as the boy strained after them, then was shocked back into submission.

The next sight was either tamer or just as horrifying. One boy- no two -sitting on a stool. Their bodies were crudely sewn together, two heads sitting peacefully atop one set of shoulders. One, the left, had brown, spiky hair, a half-hearted smile, and a deeper tan than his other, whose hair was golden blond and swept up rather than spike out to the sides with a twisted smile. Both of their eyes were blue though, like a summer sky. It's just... Something was off about the seconds-

"Hello!" The second head said with a cheery, crazed giggle.

People stared. Those were and weren't the same bodies, what a spectacle! As they decided to move along, the second head waved at them "Goodbye! Goodbye!" Everyone in the party shuddered at how disturbingly happy and strained it was.

The last one was a show stopper.

A girl, the source of the singing, bandages and ruby hair around her scarred face, dress having a low neckline that showed off too much cleavage for a girl her age and a heart-shaped scar. Her legs were misshapen, looking more like a goat or horse's as they crouched beneath her, exposed for all to see. He singing faltered, aware that everyone was gawking at her, not for the beauty she used to possess, but her horrid deformation.

She resumed her song, waving a hand goodbye as the crowd gasped and squealed in realization that her hands were chopped off and sewn back on backwards.

They left.

They had their fun.

Their sick, twisted 'fun'.

A day done, the girl broke down sobbing, covering her face with her mutilated hands. She leaned against the bars, reaching through them and crying out "Sora! Sora please tell me you're still here!"

The two headed boy walked over, then gently cupped the girl's face "I'm right here, Kairi, I'm right here."

Kairi squeezed his hand, crying. Sora reached as far as he could through their barrier, just saying softly "This is all just a nightmare, just a nightmare..."

"You know it's not!"

"Sora, why would this be a nightmare?!" Sora's second head piped up, giggling madly "It's just some old freakshow! Quit being such a wimp! You were the one who convinced us to go anyways!"

Sora and Kairi flinched. She then held Sora's head through the bars, sobbing "Sora, I don't want this pain anymore! I WANT TO DIE!"

Sora shook his head "No... No Kairi... You..." His face fell, and he gave in "...yeah..."

"Gosh, you two are being such spoil-sports!" The second head sighed.

"Shut up, Roxas." Sora growled, and his second head fell silent.

"Well... At least they aren't aware." Kairi sniffled.

Sora nodded, recalling a year or so earlier...

At first, they were all relatively fine. Sure, they were kidnapped, under the threat of horrible things happening to Kairi if they tried escape or anything defiant, but they were fine. At first, Sora, Roxas, and Riku all did insane stunts, juggling fire, fighting monsters, but Kairi was always singing. It was tolerable abuse, since they had all been caught in life or death situations before.

The moment the circus master began learning their qualities was when things spiraled downward.

Riku occasionally used darkness to keep his friends safe when he hoped no one would notice, but one day, Sora had gotten his leg broken in a fight and Riku had no choice but to unleash the power inside of him to keep Sora safe. The fight ended, but Riku was kicking himself.

The circus master had been watching.

The next day, Sora defiantly let an offensive spell slip into the crowd. No one was hurt, but the message was clear. He hated this hell hole, he hated that horrid man, he wanted his friend's freedom and lives back.

The following night, Riku was taken while Roxas and Sora were asleep. Then they awoke hearing Kairi scream. Sora lurched at the bars, screaming in fury "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" The screaming stopped. Roxas, being the calmer of the two, tried holding Sora back "You'll only make it worse-"

Then it resumed, agonized "SORA!"

Sora sank down, hissing "You leave her alone...!"

Roxas knelt next to him "Come on, we need sleep."

Sora stared at him "How can you bear this?!"

Roxas took a deep breath, repressing his own tears "You can't let it bother you that much, now come on."

Riku returned the next day, but now with a cage of his own and chained up. Sora reached over "Oh thank goodness you're-"

He screamed in pain as Riku violently lashed out and bit his hand. Sora pulled away, glad that nothing went terribly wrong, but still looking betrayed and confused as he pressed against his wound to stop blood flow. Roxas very cautiously approached "Riku..." He stopped seeing Riku's feral gaze and golden eyes.

"That's not Riku."

Sora looked up from tending himself, and shattered. Then he found Kairi, limp in her cage, legs replaced and horribly deformed. Both of the responses crippled him, because they had been hurt and it was all his fault. Later, they gathered enough data to surmise that somehow, Riku had been lost to the darkness completely, a pseudo-Heartless.

Sora didn't smile for days.

Only when Kairi had once again been hurt- this time a red-hot poker carving a heart on the area around her collarbone -did he resume. It was forced now though, and he apologized endlessly to Kairi for it. Even Riku earned his apologies, but all Sora got in return was a mad smile tainted with blood.

Another day, Sora retaliated. He yelled at the crowd, calling them out for enjoying this sick entertainment, unleashing the full fury of a Keyblade master. When the day was done, the circus master pulled him aside, along with Kairi.

"Any reason for today's outburst?" He asked calmly.

"I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT! NOW LET US GO!" Sora screamed at him, slamming his hands on his table.

The horrid man merely grabbed Kairi, and held her face above a small basin "Do you know what this is?"

"..."

"Because you might want to get one last look at you dear girlfriend's face."

Kairi took a deep breath as her face was slammed into the bowl. Instantly there was a hissing noise, and Sora felt his blood freeze solid in his veins. When Kairi was pulled back up, she wailed in pain as her face was eaten away.

"NO! NO STOP THAT!" Sora begged.

"Oh, what, this?" Kairi had barely any time to react before she took another dunk in the acid.

Sora got on his hands and knees "PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I WON'T RETALIATE EVER AGAIN!"

The circus master tossed Kairi to Sora, "Good, now get out of my sight."

Sora held Kairi close, running away. "Sora... I can't see...!" She sobbed. Sora felt some drops of acid digging into his skin, but he only held her closer "Shhh! Shhh! Everything's gonna be alright!" He broke into despair filled sobs "It's gonna be alright...!"

The same night, after Kairi had been lulled to sleep, Sora whispered "Hey Roxas... Do you regret me separating us...?"

Roxas thought for a moment.

"I dunno. I mean, we're Nobody and Other, we're supposed to be the same, but... We aren't. We kinda needed to be separated."

Sora was silent.

"Sora, even if we were together and merged right now, we'd still be suffering together, okay?"

"...Okay."

Then the next morning they were gone.

Kairi changed her song in retaliation, screeching for her friends, her lost life, her innocence. She wailed about the cruelties of the circus, but only a select few heard it, as the circus closed early and abruptly that day. Her hands were switched in punishment, but she barely screamed, too horrified by the barely muffled howls of Roxas and Sora.

When Roxas and Sora returned, she couldn't believe what she felt, because they were now one. The operation left Sora with a sudden hollowness, and Roxas was left with a shattered perception of reality.

Sora peeled himself away from their previous horrors, and he gently kissed Kairi's forehead through the bars

"Tomorrow will be a better day."

_... A year earlier ..._

"Dark Hearts Circus, Huh?" Riku read the flyer Sora had handed him.

"Yeah!" Sora confirmed, an arm lovingly wrapped around Kairi "I hear a lot of people are going! Some excitement for once!"

Roxas read the flyer, then said "Sora, for one, you've had enough excitement to last a lifetime, and two, it's really not your cup of tea."

Kairi started teasing them "Oh come on! you're just scared guys!"

Sora's shrug told all, but he explained anyways "Come on guys, you know things have been kinda dry since defeating Xehanort!"

Riku and Roxas shared a glance, then Riku nodded "Fine, since you're being such a puppy-eyed beggar about this."

Sora ran off, hand in hand with Kairi "It's not like we're gonna die of fright Riku! Now come on!"

* * *

And another dark and demented fic from moi. Inspired by the Vocaloid song "Dark Woods Circus", which is wonderfully creepy, and I couldn't resist placing KH characters in the situation.


End file.
